


Who Could Do This?

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles and fluff, Friendship, Home Renovations, Homecoming, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: More of Steve and Bucky’s lives together finds them renovating their new home, and friends who just wanna help.  When one of those friends is Tony Stark, who knows what’s gonna happen?Follows I Know You Do, You Shouldn't Have Come Here, and You Think This Troubles Me? It'll make better sense if you read them in sequence.





	Who Could Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> I preview all of these Fictober entries for my Patreon patrons, and it's been noted I am writing a lot of words for a daily challenge. I am also behind. But when the idea clicks into place with the prompt, I write where it leads me.
> 
> That said, there might be some sequels following the end of this challenge. There's definitely more to come with this particular iteration of Steve and Bucky.

“Look, all I’m saying is let me put a little, y’know, Stark on the whole thing.Polish it up.Make it shine.”

“Tony, your idea of making it shine is to put a big ole reactor in the middle of it so they can see us from Venus.Not my idea of privacy.”

“Mine, either, Cap o‘ my heart.The Malibu place?That was one of Dad’s places.Although, seriously, that view ... I really need to think about rebuilding.Sunsets over Malibu are not to be sniffled at.But, I digress.You need to let me help.”

“I need to talk to my foreman, Tony.Buck and I are hoping to move in by the end of the month, whether or not we have electricity.”

“See, that’s the thing.Arc power?Self sustaining and clean.Little reactor,” he said, bringing his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, “just a little one, would be enough to power your place into the next millennium.No utility bills, completely self-contained, so if the grid gets taken out, you’ve still got power.Imagine it - you’d still be streaming Netflix while the rest of Brooklyn blasts back to the Stone Age. Or, y’know, back to when you were both boys in knickers.”

“Ugh. I’ll die again before I go back to short pants.Most humiliating thing ever invented by moms.I’ll talk to Buck about it, see what he thinks.I’ll get back to you on that, okay?And we’re big Crunchyroll fans, if you must know.I like the animation, Buck likes the storylines.”

“Crunchyroll.As in anime?Wow, how very twenty-first century of you both. I would have pegged you for Disneyphiles.”

“Oh, we’re that, too.But we can mix a little Mappa with our Walt.”

“Wow.What have you done with our nonagenarian fossil?Next thing you’ll be lecturing me about the latest social media trends.”

“Nah.I’m quite happy with my Insta account.Buck’s the one who loves Twitter.”

“I’m a troll,” Bucky interjected with a shit-eating grin as he passed by, carrying an armload of flooring planks.“Making the Internet go crazy, one ass shot at a time.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.Pepper has gray hairs named after you,” Tony complained.

Bucky grinned wider.“Sorry about the grays.She can rock them, no doubt.Hey, babe,” he added, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Steve’s lips.“For your studio.Okay?”

Steve leaned over and ran a hand down the surface of one of the flooring planks.“Nice.Yeah, that’ll be great.I hear great things about cork flooring.”

“I’ll get this settled and then we’ve gotta get going, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.I’ll go over the schedule with Sal, and then we can hit the road.”

“What road art thou hitting?” Tony asked as Bucky made his way over to the stairway to the loft where Steve’s studio was being outfitted.

“Barnes family reunion.Becca’s daughter Emma has a place upstate and she’s hosting the reunion this year.She asked that we come up and spend the week.Buck’s been really nervous about meeting his sisters’ families, but he’s really excited, too.It’s a pity none of his sisters are still around, but I understand there’s kids, and grandkids, and great-grandkids.A lot of Barneses.”

“A plethora, surely.So ... you’ll be gone a week?”

“Don’t get any ideas, Tony!”

“Who, moi?Ideas? One of the finest minds on the planet - I do acknowledge her royal highness, after all - get ideas?Perish the thought, Capsicle!No ideas here, move along.”

“Why am I not reassured?”

“Go, have your family time.You guys deserve it.But introduce me to your foreman before you go, huh?He can contact me if anything comes up while you’re out of town.”

Steve gave Tony a doubtful side eye, but shrugged and complied. He knew he could bitch and moan and refuse Tony’s help all he wanted, but if Stark wanted in on the Barnes-Rogers renovation, nothing short of a court order could keep him out of it.He just hoped their place wasn’t sitting on a launch pad by the time they got back.

&&&

“I can’t believe I almost didn’t go.”

“Pretty sure Nat was gonna cosh you and drag you there if you backed out.I swear she was even more excited than you were.”

“It’s gotta be hard, not having any family at all.I mean, the Red Room practically surgically extracted whatever memories she had, implanted false ones, and generally fucked her up on that score.‘S’why she’s bonded with Barton’s gang so much.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Steve sighed.“I guess I imprinted on the Barnes clan at an early age, huh?I mean, just Ma and me, it was easy to get seduced by the all the Barneses.”

“Or at least one,” Bucky said with a hungry grin as he stalked Steve across the expanse of the private Stark Tower elevator.He crowded Steve against the wall and delivered a searing kiss, then backed up to prop himself up against the opposite wall.“I love being with Emma and the whole gang, but I am really, really looking forward to the privacy of our own bedroom.For at least a week, no contact with the outside world,” he added, waggling his eyebrows at Steve, who’d turned a pretty shade of pink from the kiss.

“As good as that sounds,” Steve answered a little breathlessly, “we’re due back at the warehouse tomorrow to oversee installation of the bathrooms.”Steve shoved off from the wall and sauntered over to Bucky, snagging him by the belt loops.“After everyone’s gone for the day, we can test out the facilities.Make sure the showers are really big enough for us to have sex in them.”Then he leaned in and returned the favor, earning a delicious moan from Bucky for his troubles.

“I like the way you think, Rogers.”

“I know,” Steve replied with a smirk as the elevator doors opened onto their floor.Hand in hand, they crossed the hallway and Steve keyed in the access code to open their door.

Onto an empty apartment.

“We get off on the wrong floor?” Bucky asked, turning around in the cavernous, blank space.

“No, that’s definitely the color we painted the wall,” Steve answered, pointing to the feature wall they’d painted themselves.Nails where Steve’s artwork had hung still formed a sort of indoor constellation on the wall, and Bucky immediately recognized the pattern.

“Who could do this?” Bucky demanded, confused and angry at the same time.

Steve glanced upward, his eyebrow arched meaningfully.

“JARVIS?What happened to our stuff?”

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes.I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

“JARVIS, what happened to our stuff?”

“It has been removed, Captain.”

“By whom?” Bucky pressed.

“By a number of persons.”

“And how did they get into our place?It’s supposed to be secure.”

“I apologize, sirs.Sir instructed me to allow these persons access so they could relocate your belongings.”

“Relocate where?”

“Sir has instructed me to inform you that a car is waiting for you in the garage.If you wouldn’t mind ...”

Steve looked at Bucky, who shrugged.“All our stuff has been relocated?”

“I believe so, sirs.If you would please ...?”

&&&

Neither of them was surprised when Happy pulled up in front of the warehouse. What was shocking was how much the place had changed in only a week.

Light poured out of every window - and considering the exterior of the warehouse was mostly windows, it was a lot of light.But it was a soft, mellow light, not the neon that Steve had feared when Tony started talking arc reactors.The facade of the warehouse had been transformed, just like Steve’s vision.Instead of grimy cinderblock, the outer shell of the warehouse was now a sleek slate gray.As they walked up to the building, Steve put a hand on the outer wall and was surprised that it wasn’t cold to the touch like he’d expected.

A security camera moved then, appearing to focus directly on the pair of them.“Welcome home, lovebirds,” they heard Tony Stark say from the speaker directly under the camera.“I know you said not to bother, but I just couldn’t.Seriously, Cap, I could not let this go without applying a few upgrades.Like that material you’re feeling up.Special alloy I cooked up with her majesty.Keeps the place cool in summer, warm in winter, and repels up to and including a 20 megaton blast.Plus, it won’t fade, chip, or lose its figure.Non-magnetic, and resilient enough to go with the flow in case of earthquake.And that’s just the outer shell.Come on up and see what else the team has done.”

“The team?” they mouthed to each other, then they each shrugged and made their way inside.

And stopped, ogling the marvels that surrounded them.

The space was no longer a cavernous warehouse, but a warm and inviting living space, complete with their furniture and art, the rooms flowing one to the next, except where a solid wall that rose from the main level all the way to the roof cut off one corner - the one facing old warehouses that had stood since they were boys - from the rest of the house.

“Your gym, shooting range, and climbing wall,” Tony announced as he appeared out of nowhere.

“We didn’t have a climbing wall in the plans,” Bucky pointed out, even as his eyes gleamed at the thought of it.

“An oversight I corrected and cleared with the city.One of many you’re welcomes.”

“Thank you?”

“Let’s go on the grand tour.I know you said not to, but everybody wanted to do something, you know?Your contractors, Coulson’s crew, T’Challa’s gang, the team, even the vets from Wilson’s group chipped in.And of course, the bots.Dum-E worked on the kitchen.He’s especially proud of the outdoor grill on your balcony off the kitchen.”

“There wasn’t a balcony in the plans,” Steve pointed out.

“Oversight.I fixed it.”

The tour continued in that vein, but neither Steve nor Bucky could complain about the results, or the fixed “oversights.”Everything they’d planned in the space had been executed to perfection, and the enhancements really were perfect.And the place was done, not just ready to move in, but they had no choice but to move in since all their stuff was already here.

When they got to the level just below the top floor, they found the best surprise - everyone who’d worked on the place was there, drinking, eating, mingling, music playing softly in the background as they chatted and socialized.Tony clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention, then pointed to Steve and Bucky with a flourish and stepped to the side.

“Surprise!Welcome home!” everyone cried in one great voice, although Thor’s voice was naturally greater.

Steve had to brush away tears as he grinned broadly at all their friends.Pepper came over and gave them each a kiss, then delivered a warning to Bucky about the consequences of additional gray hairs caused by Bucky’s Twitter feed.He was unrepentant, and promised nothing, so she turned to Steve, who just turned red and stammered.She smiled, patted him on the cheek and arched a warning eyebrow at Bucky before moving on.

Shuri, T’Challa, and Nakia all greeted them via Skype, with Okoye in the background grinning furiously.“She won’t take credit for her contributions to the design, but I think you will have to send selfies from your gym or she will explode,” Shuri explained.

Nat just raised her glass of wine and winked knowingly, Barton grinned and gave them two thumbs up, and Bruce smiled warmly.That, more than anything, soothed many of their concerns right there - if Bruce wasn’t worried, then they probably had no reason to be, either.

Coulson came over and congratulated them, explaining what his team had contributed to the final result.He seemed very pleased to be a part of the renovation, and gratefully accepted handshakes from them both.

Sam waved them over to meet the guys from group, and they hung out for a while with the ex-soldiers, exchanging tips on where the best food trucks in the neighborhood were, and concluding with an agreement to all get together soon and try out that climbing wall as a group.

Sal greeted them both with a big grin and a firm handshake.“When Mr. Stark explained what he wanted to do, I knew I had to be involved to make sure he didn’t do anything you didn’t want.But honestly, I didn’t have to fight him.And the extra hands really helped to get the place done early.And don’t worry about the inspections - already done and passed.”

“What exactly did Mr. Stark do, Sal?” Bucky asked warily.

“Well, you’re running on the same power source as Stark Tower.Tiny little thing, too.And he said he wired for the AI -“

Tony sauntered over and put an arm around them both.“Don’t worry, boys, I haven’t installed JARVIS.Yet.But if you should ever decide you want him - like, when you decide you need an AI nanny for any little Barnes-Rogers,” he waggled his eyebrows at them, and Steve and Bucky looked at each other quickly in alarm, “we’ll be ready.”

“Um, yeah, I don’t know.About any of that.We haven’t talked -“

“Yeah, but we’re gonna have to,” Bucky confirmed, his expression thoughtful.

“Yeah?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered with a broad grin.

“Okay, then! I’ll get JARVIS working on baby gifts.Anyway, there were some other improvements we made to the plans, nothing drastic, and you will definitely thank me later.”

Tony could not be moved to give them any more details, so finally Steve and Bucky just let it go and enjoyed the party.It was a nice party, filled with people they liked and respected, and the food was great.Thor had even brought a case - a case! - of Asgardian mead, so the boys were able to toast their new digs in style.

Finally, the lights throughout the building started to dim as the first rays of dawn began to ignite the many panes of glass in the outer wall.“Another improvement,” Tony announced, handing Bucky a thin piece of what looked like plastic.“Voice activated remote.Tell it to shutter the windows to 50% on the east side.”

Bucky did as he was told, and suddenly, all of the windows darkened, cutting the glare down so only the soft mellow light of dawn filtered through.

“Nice!”

“See, sometimes I have ideas that don’t involve strippers or booms.You can selectively leave windows at full capacity, black them out, etc.Toggle here,” he thumbed a spot on the plastic, “and you bring up an interactive schematic.There are at least a hundred of these all over the building, so you won’t be scrambling for the remote.Let me install JARVIS, and you won’t need the remote ... ?”

“Maybe later.For now, thanks for this, Tony.This is beyond our wildest dreams.”

“Oh.Trust me, you haven’t gotten to your wildest dreams yet,” he told them with an impish grin.“Text me when you do.”

And with that, he and all their other guests left, leaving them to enjoy their new home.

They retired to their suite on the top level, admiring the view as dawn blazed across the harbor, gilding the city in crimson and gold. 

“Pretty spectacular view,” Bucky said.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed with a sigh.

“Wasn’t talkin’ about the sun.”

Steve pivoted and saw Bucky sprawled out on their bed.Their very large, very shiny bed - “Is that vibranium?”

“Gonna have to send a very large thank you note to his and her majesties.After we test it out.Y’know, to make sure we can’t break it.”

“You’re really gonna try, though, aren’t you?”

“You know it, sweetcheeks.Now, how about you join me?” Bucky said, patting the bed next to him.The heat in his eyes promised paradise, but Steve was just really tired and wanted to cuddle and sleep.But first, he was feeling kind of grimy after the long day, and he wanted a long, hot shower. Oooh, in their brand new bathroom ... Sal said everything passed inspection, so that had to include plumbing, too ...

“How about we put a pause on that until after we’ve had some sleep, huh?Wouldn’t want to give the experiment anything less than our all, huh?I’m gonna hop in the shower, first though, okay?”

Bucky’s sultry smile morphed easily into a simply fond one as he got up off the bed and followed Steve toward their en suite.“Yeah, yeah.I could use a shower, too - feel like I rolled around in the mud after everything.Hey, think we could get a dog?We could convert the paved area into lawn, put up a nice little fence -“

Steve had stopped abruptly on seeing what had been built for their personal use.It was bigger than it looked on the plans, an enormous spa with a soaker tub large enough to accommodate them both, either for soaking or more strenuous, more pleasurable activities.A long counter ran the length of one wall, complete with multiple sinks, fog-resistant mirror, and artfully designed storage.The floor beneath their feet was soft and warm, a special tile that was resilient and radiant.It was all gorgeous, beyond what they’d hoped, but the shower area ...

“There’s a control panel on the wall,” Bucky noted, went right over to it and started studying the array.“Definitely big enough for us both.Hell, we could have an orgy in here,” he added with a grin, spread his arms wide, and did a spin.

“Not sharing you,” Steve grumbled, ambling toward Bucky as he slowly removed his clothes.Bucky grinned hungrily back at him, shucked his shirt and jeans, and reached out for Steve.

“Wanna try it out?”

“Think we better find out what the controls do, first. Wouldn’t wanna find out we’re broadcasting live on Tumblr or something.”

The way that Bucky’s eyes darkened reminded Steve that Buck had a bit of an exhibitionist kink.It wasn’t one that Steve shared, but they’d figure out a way to make it work.Later.Once they knew what the wall of controls did.

“It was probably designed by Tony.”

“In a week.”

“Then I’m betting at least one of them has something to do with sex,” Buck announced gleefully as he started playing with the controls.

They quickly discovered the hidden jets in the floor, walls, and ceiling.The privacy panel that extruded from the ceiling.The warm mist settings, and the rainfall controls.Ambient noises and a channel dedicated to AC/DC, another to Wakandan folk music (hinting at Shuri or T’Challa influence here as well). Aromatherapy settings, and therapeutic light controls.Even an alpha wave generator and robotic limbs that provided varying types of massage.

And a waterproof bed that extruded from a hidden panel in the wall, configurable in a myriad of shapes, widths, heights, and inclinations.With a built-in lube dispenser, with multiple choices in scent, flavor, and additives.

“This is my new favorite room,” Bucky informed him with a delighted smile. 

“You and Tony deserve each other,” Steve grumbled half-heartedly, still feeling grubby and half asleep. 

“Don’t want Tony.Want you, even if it’s just naked cuddling.”Bucky reset the controls so that the shower emitted gentle warm water streams from above, the lights dimmed softly, the sound system crooned with the music of Glenn Miller, and the diffuser filled the space with a light, soothing scent. He bundled Steve up in his arms and helped him peel off his wet boxers, then shucked his own off.Then he pulled him into a dance embrace, and they swayed under the stream.“Or naked dancing.I’ll take naked dancing, so long as it’s with you.”

Steve grinned into Bucky’s collarbone, and placed a kiss there.“I’ll take anything, so long as it’s with you.”

“Til the end of the line.”

“And beyond.

And they sealed the promise with a kiss.And if naked dancing turned into something else, no one was the wiser.Not even Tumblr.

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And another day down! More coming ...


End file.
